


Who is Jennifer?

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, No Porn, POV Third Person, Pregnant Jensen, Top Jared, mpreg Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Genevieve.<br/>Genevieve is a not-famous-at-all actress and hired by Jared to pretend to be his wife.<br/>Her actual job is the nanny of Jared's kids.<br/>However, Genevieve became so jealous of Jared's real wife "Jennifer", even though she never met this "Jennifer", or even know who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Jennifer?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, I've tried my best!
> 
> Welcome to proofread this fic. you can just copy-correct-paste it in the comment area.  
> or you can leave your email or AO3 account then I'll contact you later.  
> (It's not like I can find anyone in real life to proofread a fan fiction. :P )

Genevieve was furious.  
Okay, she promised that she wouldn't fall for Jared, because this was just a business deal, but apparently she failed.  
She supposed to pretend to be his wife, and just play "the Stepford wife" in front of cameras. But she wanted more. And she had this craving that she needed to find out who Jared’s wife is.

Genevieve was a not-so-famous actress and hired by Jared to pretend to be his wife.  
Her actual job was the nanny of Jared's kids.  
The contract was signed at a law firm, in which said that Genevieve must pretend to be Jared’s wife in public until the show “Supernatural” ended. 

So, in public, Genevieve pretended to be Jared’s wife, she and Jared had a big fancy wedding, romantic honeymoon and so on. But in private, Jared didn’t even want to talk to her.

The first year of their fake marriage was quite peaceful. Jared had worked in Vancouver more than 10 months in a year, and Gen did some charity works in L.A.  
Though it was a bit lonely living alone, and according to the contract, she couldn’t have a boyfriend or even one-night-stand to prevent from negative scandals. But she got paid with a generous amount, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

However, Genevieve became so jealous of Jared's real wife "Jennifer" between the hiatus, when Jared came “home”, he either locked himself in his room and talked to "Jennifer" for hours, or worked out in the gym of their house and talked to "Jennifer" for hours.

The mysterious woman was always on the other end of the phone and not even once showed. Jared always laughed so hard or smiled to the phone like a fool.

Gen hated this "Jennifer", even though she never met her or know who she was.  
Jared said that his wife “Jen” has an important job, so she couldn’t be known as someone’s wife. How crazy is that? There’s no better thing than being Jared Padalecki’s wife, right? And this woman, no, this bitch!  
She didn’t want to be known as Jared’s wife. How dare she!

Gen met Jared in the CW TV show “Supernatural”, season 4, she played the female demon Ruby. The actress called Katie who played Ruby in former season, got a lead role in another show, so she had to drop this. This was Gen’s best opportunity ever.  
She tried so hard to impress everyone, playing nice girl in front of the crew, and one day Jared came along and asked her to do him a favor.

Gen already fell for Jared, no one could resist that handsome face and those puppy dog eyes! She said yes to the deal and as Jared promised, she almost got everything she wants. Almost.

Jared seemed completely trusted Gen, he didn’t hide his important documents in the save box of a bank, he just put those things in his bedroom. Gen could see all the documents if she wanted. One day when she cleaned the house, she just opened this drawer to find some tools. She found some legal documents about Jared’s marriage. There’s the name “Jennifer Rose Padalecki”. This was when Gen knew her name.

After about 1 year of their fake marriage, one day Jared called Gen, and asked her to start pretending to show pregnancy. She knew this would come eventually, it’s in the contract. To pretend to be a pregnant woman every time you go out of the house was not easy, but Gen managed. 6 months later, she got a phone call at midnight, and she rushed to the hospital, and pretended she just gave birth to a boy. 

The boy named Thomas, named by…, yeah, of course Jennifer again. She named him, because she delivered this boy and is his real mother but she just left him.

Gen became Tom’s nanny and mommy. This was her job now. The kid loved her and called her mommy. Poor baby knew nothing. She never thought being a mother could be so happy and satisfied. Tom was so cute, why would anyone dump him like this? His real mother just forsake him right after giving birth to him. 

Gen hated this Jennifer, she was a hopeless bitch. This Jennifer never showed, or even called to talk to Tom. “What kind of mother does this?” Gen thought.

Jensen and his wife Daneel joined them for the vacation in the summer hiatus.  
They rent a country house in the middle of nowhere in Europe, and just enjoyed the natural. 

Jensen looked a bit chubbier, nothing like the muscular man Gen knows. He even got a small beer belly and a bit baby fat, maybe he didn’t care his figure so much in hiatus like Jared. Jensen ate like a bear. Gen was Jensen’s huge fan, she really adored Jensen and wished she could talk to Jensen more often.

But this summer however, Jensen just ate like a bear and slept like a cat. Gen got a bit disappointed at Jensen actually. But maybe that’s what he did for a vacation. Jared and Jensen were always best buds, but they were way too intimate, unlike friends. Gen really thought about maybe these two were fucking. Since Jennifer wouldn’t care much. She didn’t even care her 6 month old baby boy.

The vacation was really good relax for Gen.  
Taking care of a baby was really exhausting. Thankfully, Jared and Jensen took care of Tom almost in the whole vacation in this July, except when Tom wants “his mommy”.

Meanwhile, Dani became a good friend of Genevieve almost immediately. Dani signed “The contract”, too. But apparently she cared less about the mysterious wife thing. She was a good friend of Jensen for years and she didn’t have any romantic feelings for Jensen. That made things much easier! Good for her!

Dani told Gen that she would soon have to pretend to be a 3-months-pregnant woman once the vacation ended, and Dani was nervous about the “acting”. Gen gave her some advice and wished her luck.

Time flies by, half an year later Gen got another phone call. She had to pretend to be pregnant again! Gen didn’t have any problem with this “acting thing”, which was in the contract after all. But…! It was just not ok!

The thing she just couldn’t be tolerant was, if “Jennifer” didn’t even like kids, why she decided to have the second one? Gen couldn’t stand anymore, so she called Jared, and threatened him must let her meet Jennifer and confront with her, otherwise she wanted out.

*** *** *** *** ***

And now there he is.  
2 months later after he called.  
Jared finally came home. He is NOT alone.  
He’s with someone who wears the pregnant clothing.  
The woman is tall, slim and has dark blonde short hair, she wears a light green dress which matches her healthy skin color.  
She hides behind Jared, seems ashamed.  
“You should be!” Gen thinks.

But when Jared took her hands and walked her into the house.  
Gen froze.  
It’s Jensen! It is Jensen! Okay, not the usual male one. But IT IS JENSEN.  
JENSEN in woman’s shape, JENSEN apparently is pregnant!

“Wow….can someone, anyone tell me what the fuck?” Gen asked.

“Well, I’m…uh…intersex, you know? Both man and woman. Jared and I wanted babies and I couldn’t just give up Supernatural, so…this is a terrible idea, I know. I hate that I missed Tommy so much I’m gonna die… Shit, must be the pregnant hormones or something!” Jensen said while he is sobbing.

 

The End


End file.
